


Surprise

by LaryssaD17



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archeologist Arno, Bad Days, Badass Evie Frye, Caring Arno, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, I ship this two and I don't even know why, Journalist Evie, Long-Distance Relationship, My First Work in This Fandom, References to Supernatural (TV), Romance, Tired Evie Frye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Evie has a bad day, but Arno is there to make her feel better.
Relationships: Arno Dorian & Evie Frye, Arno Dorian/Evie Frye
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685434
Kudos: 11





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I haven't play an AC game in my life (except half of AC II and that was ages ago), but I tried my best and if you see something wrong, please tell me...kindly.

Have you ever had a day where the world appears to be against you and everything you want to do ends up disastrously and terribly bad?

Evie thought that today was one of those days. She started the day like a normal person until her favorite mug broke with coffee still inside. Since then all went to hell…pretty fast. Her car didn’t start, even if she treated him nice and told him how much she loved him. Then, she lost the only bus that could take her to the newspaper she works at. She had to take the subway (something she hated with her life) and got late to work; thing that made her boss angrier of what he’s used to be in the morning. Later, she discovered that she forgot her lunch at home and didn’t had a single penny to buy a simple sandwich in the cafeteria. 

She hated today and didn’t want to see what other bad things the day had for her. She just wanted to get home, take a bath, eat a hole bowl of ice-cream and watch all the seasons of Supernatural in a row. 

Clearly, life had other plans. 

When she got home (after another terrible ride in the subway) she kicked her shoes out, throw her backpack in the sofa and started to get her jacket off when a couple of arms wrapped around her waist. 

Her first reaction was to scream, but her body reacted first and ended up elbowing the other person in the abdomen while she turned around to punch him in the face, but she stopped when she saw who it was. 

“Arno?” the question came out of her mouth like a whisper. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest because of the scare, but she was 100% it was him. 

“God, that hurt”. 

She looks at him with panic while he’s chuckling and at the same time touching where she hit him. 

“God, I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

He straights his body again and she holds him by the arm in a worrying way. He takes a few breaths and massages the area before staring at her. 

“I’m okay, mon amour. Although, that’s quite the welcoming” he said with a teasing smirk and Evie rolls her eyes and leaves his arm, knowing now that he is alright.

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting someone”, she looked at him and then she hit him in the arm, “You scare the bloody hell out of me, Arno”. 

He laughs and she just frowns at his reaction. 

“Also, you didn’t tell me you were coming. I thought you were busy with an investigation for the university”, she crossed her arms in her chest, showing her discomfort with the situation. Arno, on the contrary, smirked amused by her reactions. 

“I’m busy, is true, but they gave me permission to continue my investigation here. Either way, I think the piece we are looking for is here in England and not in France because the guy we are chasing liked to hide his things out of reach of his enemies. So, I thought, why not surprise my love?”. 

“Terrible idea, if you ask me”, she said, and he simply took a few steps closer. 

“Don’t be like that. Aren’t you happy that I’m here? It’s been a couple of months”, Arno stretches his arms and slowly wrap them around her again, but this time, facing each other, “I missed you, mon amour”.  
Evie let out a grumble, a terrible try to let him know that she was still mad, but he smiled and tight his arms even more so they were just a few inches from each other. Her crossed arms dissolved, and she try to look anything except him.  
“You didn’t?”  
Arno’s words were a mere whisper. A very slow and seductive whisper that he knew very damn well was going to work on her. Evie decided, against her better judgement, to look at him and when their eyes meet, she tries to fight it, but is useless. 

“You’re a terrible cheater”, he laughs and proceeds to hug her. 

In that moment, she feels way better. His embrace is warm and tight enough to make her feel like she is her sweet home in Crawley with Jacob and his father enjoying a dinner in peace. Or that she’s in her bed, reading her favorite book without a worry in the world. 

When she hugs Arno back, she feels that her bad day turns up in the best. She forgets that her car broke down, that she would have to take the subway again in the morning, that she was exhausted and mad just a few moments before or that she was sad because her day just couldn’t get worst. 

The she realizes that he was everything she wanted. Or at least one of his hugs. 

Because hugging Arno means security, warmth, his good scent and love. Specially love. And maybe that was everything she need to keep going. To have someone to remind her that she was loved. And she was thankful for that. 

He hugs her for what it feels like an eternity. An eternity where everything else disappears except them and they can do whatever they want. Where they’re surrounded by silence and each other and that’s enough to keep living. 

Arno’s hand travels a few times across her back, giving her the good kind of chills, and he leaves kisses in her temple, and doesn’t say a word because he knows she’s taking her time to relax and recharge. 

When they break the embrace, they look at each other with smiles on their faces and after a kiss or two they decide to make dinner and talk more about the new archeological site Arno is looking for. 

Evie then realizes that she liked that surprise, even if she hated them in general. Because Arno was there and that was everything she needed now.


End file.
